


Rapace

by Aliseia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le palpebre scesero mentre una fresca brezza gli allontanava i capelli dal viso, come mano leggera… Thor… Il vento aveva una voce.<br/>Sobbalzò.<br/>Nessuno…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapace

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Thor – Marvel - Movieverse  
> Genere: Slash   
> Rating: VM18  
> Personaggi: Thor, Loki  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Stan Lee e Jack Kirby e a chi ne detiene i diritti. E, prima ancora, alla mitologia norrena

Rapace

 

verrò come  
un rapace  
a mutilare la pace  
dentro nel tuo cuore, e poi  
se vuoi la mia reazione  
e sia  
e sia  
e sia  
e sia  
e sia!

Rapace- Afterhours

 

 

La Terra era morbida, sotto i suoi piedi. E rassicurante.  
Thor era lì per una donna. Jane Foster. Dopo le ultime parole scambiate con Odino era lì per lei. Per cercarla.  
Ma ora doveva fermarsi, giacere per qualche ora. Smaltire quella specie di ebbrezza, quell’ubriachezza di dolore e rimpianto che gli annebbiava la mente e gli appesantiva le membra.  
Il giaciglio era povero, indegno del figlio di un Re. Appena un mantello posato sul duro terreno.  
Ma l’aria era dolce, impregnata del profumo dei fiori. E di malinconia.  
Chiuse gli occhi: era nudo sotto il mantello, ma non rabbrividiva.  
Il forte petto si alzava e si abbassava al ritmo canoro dei grilli.

Le palpebre scesero mentre una fresca brezza gli allontanava i capelli dal viso, come mano leggera… Thor… Il vento aveva una voce.  
Sobbalzò.  
Nessuno…  
Seduto sul nudo terreno, il torso scoperto, si guardò intorno. La luna inargentava le sue ampie spalle, il collo vigoroso su cui indugiavano ricci ribelli dei suoi capelli biondissimi.  
Le braccia dietro la testa, si rimise giù.  
L’insonnia era sua compagna da ormai tanto tempo. Da quella notte in cui Loki… “Thor…” mormorò ancora il vento. Lo ignorò.  
Così come da qualche istante ignorava la mosca lucente che riempiva l’aria di un ronzio quasi musicale.  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di pensare solo a cose belle.  
Il sorriso fragile e antico di Frigga.  
Il sorriso giovane e audace di Jane. La sua pelle dolcemente ambrata dal sole della Terra.  
Thor pensò con un po’ di vergogna che con tutte le loro tragedie presenti e passate, era disdicevole per una creatura di rango reale affogare il dispiacere in simili frivole fantasie.  
Nondimeno il vento gentile, la musica della notte, l’inatteso languore seguito a tante fatiche, contribuirono come una malia, vergognosa e insieme insperata, a fargli dimenticare i lutti e i dolori, a favore di un’insopprimibile eccitazione.  
Il corpo di Jane, statua d’ambra e di miele, morbido e odoroso sul suo, le ginocchia di lei intorno alla vita… La virilità di Thor scattò sull’attenti come un soldato.  
Una risata bruna e armoniosa si snodò nell’aria. Oh… quella voce… Voce fresca come l’acqua di una fontana, bassa, gorgogliante… Quella pelle che sembrava di seta sotto i polpastrelli, ma nel premere tenera e gustosa come il cuoio più pregiato… La stretta intorno ai suoi fianchi… così forte… E fu allora che qualche cosa… sensazioni… un profumo più fresco e pungente, uno spessore diverso dell’aria, un mormorio basso e canzonatorio… gli fecero riaprire gli occhi di scatto.  
E su di lui, sul suo corpo senza difese, non era la splendida Jane, ma il suo perduto, oscuro fratello.  
Nudo, pallido come il ghiaccio, i lunghi capelli che s’inanellavano nerissimi sulla pelle candida.  
Le labbra vermiglie era piegate in un sorriso di scherno, palpitava il bianco collo, come in attesa di lasciar passare il fiato che desse voce alla prima parola.  
Ma fu Thor a gridare «Loki!», mentre le mani si aggrappavano alle magre ginocchia, intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
Loki rise, un fresca risata, come il ruscello che sgorga da un’altissima fonte.  
Riversò indietro la testa, inarcando il busto delicato, dove la pelle senza un difetto, bianca come la neve, seguiva morbidamente il contorno delle ossa eleganti. Clavicole, costole, sterno. Una struttura perfetta, flessibile… ma così fragile.  
I sottili ma ben evidenti rilievi della muscolatura si disegnavano netti sul petto, sull’addome piatto. La linea delle larghe spalle scendeva poi vertiginosamente nei fianchi stretti, e le lunghe cosce snelle erano tese nello sforzo di bloccargli i fianchi.  
Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, poiché Thor era come paralizzato. Il sesso del signore degli Inganni era turgido, il dio del Tuono lo avvertì al contatto del suo, e quel breve strusciare indecente lo fece sobbalzare.  
Thor avvampò.  
All’improvviso non erano più i colori, i profumi, ma il tatto, il contatto insieme morbido ed elettrico con la pelle di seta e le ossa d’acciaio, a riempirlo di costernazione e di vergogna.  
«Loki…» la voce gli venne meno.  
Sentiva solo che doveva ricordare qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa.  
Loki era lì, su di lui.  
Rispondeva alla sua confusione con l’ennesima, sonora risata.  
Dal suo corpo si sprigionava un odore fresco di bosco e di gelo, come l’aria sotto una cascata.  
Lo imprigionava con la forza della sua vendetta, con lo sguardo sfavillante dei meravigliosi occhi verdi. Occhi terribili, di fiera e serpente.  
Occhi lucidi, come se fossero velati di lacrime.  
Thor fu a sua volta sul punto di piangere. Loki… perché quel nome era insieme tortura e sollievo?  
Non lo ricordava.  
Ma sentiva. Oh, sentiva… La pelle incollata alla sua, i suoi occhi che gli strappavano via i pensieri, le sue mani che ora gli percorrevano il petto.  
Loki… Oh, Loki… Le sue mani bellissime, farfalle di madreperla, che indugiavano sui capezzoli, sulla peluria bionda del petto. Loki! Ansimò. Voleva dire tante cose: no, non possiamo… un simile sacrilegio sarebbe la fine… Ma le sue mani fresche generavano onde, calde e confortanti sulla pelle di Thor, che s’increspava in infiniti brividi, e qualunque parola avesse mai conosciuto, qualunque cosa avesse mai pensato, diventavano solo: Loki…

*

Su di lui lo Jötunn si muoveva proprio con la sapienza che metteva nelle parole. Morbido e insieme arrogante. A un tempo imperioso e arrendevole.  
Oh, Loki, preda e predatore, scrigno di delizie, fulgido fuoco bianco attraversato da verdi bagliori…  
Prese le mani di Thor e le appoggiò sui propri pettorali. A Thor sfuggì quasi un grido, nel momento in cui le dita sfioravano il cuore.  
Quante volte l’aveva desiderato? Quante volte sognato, e poi negato alla propria coscienza, al ricordo, il giorno dopo?  
Loki… Ragno tentatore, scorpione avido che gli offriva il cuore… Prima ancora di offrirgli il proprio corpo, dalla più intima, oscena apertura, lo Jötunn cominciò dondolando i fianchi sul torace dell’altro, senza fare nulla di più se non trasmettere il movimento languido al sesso teso del dio del Tuono.  
«No…» mormorò Thor, mentre moriva di desiderio. Gli occhi azzurri che luccicavano, le mani che palpavano bramosamente la fresca pelle del suo rivale… persino con sé stesso Thor doveva ammettere che sussurrare quella sola sillaba tra mille sospiri, mentre la sua eccitazione guizzava tra le pallide mani del suo delicato aguzzino, non poteva suonare davvero come un rifiuto. «No» gemette quando la mano di Loki strinse più forte.  
No, per tante ragioni. E non era la più ovvia e banale a farlo arrossire, non era quel vincolo di presunta fratellanza a farlo sprofondare nello sconcerto e nella vergogna.  
Loki, per sua stessa ammissione, non lo aveva mai considerato un fratello. Amico, rivale. Nemico da abbattere. Loki lo metteva evidentemente al centro dei propri pensieri. Ma mai, fin dall’inizio, nel modo in cui avrebbe dovuto un consanguineo.  
Thor, forse, un tempo lo aveva considerato tale. Avrebbe voluto, almeno.  
Anche se a volte si sorprendeva a spiarne l’eburneo profilo. La figura snella. A volte il cuore gli balzava nel petto, nell’intercettarne l’affascinante sorriso.  
Arrossiva, persino, sotto lo sguardo più spesso gelido, raramente giocoso, del “figlio” trovato da Odino.  
Ma sempre si convinceva che era solo affetto, solo tenerezza, ciò che esaltava il suo cuore e i suoi sensi.  
E, in quell’inganno, per un po’ la sua anima pura trovava la pace a cui anelava.

L’ennesimo “no” fece tendere le labbra di Loki in una smorfia crudele. Poi il suo viso diafano divenne all’improvviso serio e composto «Non sia mai che il mio giusto, leale signore non possa scegliere…» mormorò piano. La sua voce… Thor rabbrividì, e insieme il suo corpo sussultò di piacere… solo a udirne la voce. «Chiedimi di andarmene, e lo farò…» il sussurro che Loki soffiò nel suo orecchio era più crudele di un grido.  
E Thor prese fiato, convinto di avere tante cose da dire. Ma la voce gli morì in gola. Abbandonate le braccia lungo i fianchi possenti, indifeso attese la propria condanna.  
Loki alzò il mento, una luce di trionfo negli occhi verdissimi. E su Thor che giaceva immobile e come stordito, nudo e implacabile scese il candido Jötunn. Scese sul suo sesso, di colpo, allargando le gambe piegate come una sgualdrina, senza lasciare un solo istante il suo sguardo.  
Mandò indietro la testa e inarcò la schiena, le labbra socchiuse, ma senza un grido.  
A gridare fu Thor, sconvolto dall’ondata di possessivo, disperato piacere che invase ogni fibra. I nervi, le viscere.  
Le parole che non aveva detto quando poteva divennero un confuso, ansimante balbettio, mentre le mani inquiete cercavano il petto, il ventre piatto, i glutei sodi del demoniaco amante.  
Che lo possedeva, mentre apparentemente si lasciava prendere da lui.  
Mentre il piacere cresceva gli occhi blu del Dio del Tuono si velavano di lacrime, rosse ragnatele di capillari ne turbavano la superficie cristallina.  
«Oh, Loki…» ed era un grido di dolore. «Non mi vuoi?» mormorò quello spietato. E rise, con la sua bassa risata che lo rendeva così seducente.  
E si mosse sinuosamente, lentamente, languidamente su di lui, con tutti i trucchi che conosce un amante. Con una voluttà sapiente, ma virile. Tra le tante cose che Thor aveva erroneamente pensato su due maschi che giacciono assieme, c’era la convinzione che uno dei due fosse passivo, arrendevole, debole.  
Ma Loki era forte.  
Imperioso, avido, mentre prendeva da lui tutto il piacere che poteva avere. Gelido nello sguardo e appassionato nei gesti. Cadenzato e potente nelle spinte dei fianchi. Duro e sensuale nel sesso teso che strusciava contro il ventre di Thor, e che non voleva che lui toccasse.  
Sembrava godere solo del suo smarrimento, della sua disperazione.  
Il suo corpo di neve e alabastro era fluido e insieme sodo, freddo e caldo insieme, liscio come una statua ma fremente, famelico.  
La schiena s’inarcava in un modo così seducente e perfetto che a Thor mancava il fiato, e il piacere era tale che aveva dimenticato tutto.  
Per quale ragione aveva pianto il suo scomparso fratello? Era lì, era lì… furioso, selvaggio.  
Gelato sulla bianca pelle e bollente dentro.  
Bellissimo e pazzo.  
E anziché dire un altro “no” la bella bocca di Thor si spalancò nel grido finale di un orgasmo. Una scarica di piacere che lo scosse fino a farlo tremare.  
Senza sorridere Loki avvicinò il viso al suo, alle sue labbra palpitanti e alle sue lacrime.  
Senza pietà e senza cura infilò due dita nella sua bocca «E ora fammi godere» sibilò con voce di ghiaccio.  
Ignorò le guance bagnate, le lunghe ciglia bionde che tremavano sugli occhi arrossati.  
Voleva solo un osceno calore in cui sciogliere le sue voglie.  
Thor chiuse gli occhi, ormai davvero arreso.  
Devastato ed eccitato insieme. Loki fece scivolare tra le sue labbra il proprio sesso. Si mosse per lunghi istanti su di lui, senza un grido. E mentre veniva, sussultando silenziosamente nella sua bocca, la bella mano elegante raggiungeva ancora il sesso del suo biondo amante, che non riuscì a sottrarsi all’ennesimo orgasmo, umiliante ed esaltante insieme.  
Loki abbassò le ciglia nere sugli occhi di smeraldo, inclinò la testa. Le labbra sensuali e sottili si arricciarono in un sorriso di scherno.  
Poi con un sospiro stanco si rialzò, staccandosi dall’altro. Poche mosse aggraziate e feline.  
Le vesti tra le mani, trascinate a terra con aria noncurante.  
Le spalle dritte e il corpo bianco e perfetto, mentre senza voltarsi lasciava la scena.  
E nonostante la vergogna, la frustrazione, la rabbia, Thor provò più di ogni altra cosa la paura, la solitudine, la vera e propria disperazione che sentiva ogni volta che lui se ne andava.  
«Loki» mormorò «Loki…». Le sue lacrime scesero copiose, fra singhiozzi incredibili per una figura del suo lignaggio e della sua forza.  
Ma quello era da sempre il suo punto debole.   
La paura delle paure. Perdere Loki.

La vera natura dei suoi sentimenti per il figlio di Laufey era sconvolgente. Ma non era per quello che Thor piangeva.  
Thor era un guerriero. Poteva resistere alla paura. Come Odino diceva: Loki è la nostra speranza di pace e di serenità tra i regni.  
Thor l’avrebbe tenuto al suo fianco.  
L’avrebbe amato con quella tenerezza testarda che aveva avuto per tutta la vita.  
Ma Loki, ora, non c’era.

*

Fra le fronde verdi e nere, che a tratti la luna copriva d’argento, faceva tanto freddo che dovette stringersi le braccia al petto.  
Eppure non avrebbe dovuto tremare così.  
Lui era uno Jötunn. Il figlio di un gigante dei ghiacci.  
Ma, lontano da occhi indiscreti, Loki si concesse quell’abbraccio che aveva rifiutato da lui.  
La sua pelle era calda del tocco di Thor.  
E allora perché fremeva, perché s’increspava in onde malate di brividi?  
Si allontanò in fretta dalla radura.  
Sentirlo anche piangere era un po’ troppo. Così debole, così patetico.  
Forse per questo il suo pianto gli sembrava così insopportabile.  
Ogni singhiozzo una staffilata al petto. Ogni singhiozzo un ago di ghiaccio che si conficcava in gola.  
«Loki» lo sentì mormorare come nel sonno. Come un pazzo, come un bambino smarrito. Affondò le unghie nella propria carne, nei fianchi, sotto le ascelle. Morse la propria lingua fino a farla sanguinare. Non poteva rispondere «Sono qui».  
Non poteva…  
Che vigliacco inutile e ridicolo sarebbe stato, se avesse ceduto a quel richiamo?  
Se fosse tornato indietro, a stringerlo come il bambino che era? Cosa poteva dargli, in definitiva?  
Fece un sorriso amaro.  
«Dovresti ringraziarmi» mormorò. Ma quando sentì ancora il proprio nome, allora fuggì davvero.  
Rovi contorti gli ferivano crudelmente i candidi piedi.  
Sulle mani le cortecce scure lasciavano lunghi lividi. Alla luce del sole sarebbero stati rossi di sangue. Ora sembravano neri.  
Fuggì più lontano che poteva, ma quella voce non lo abbandonava.  
«Perché devi rovinare sempre tutto?» urlò alzando gli occhi sulla polvere iridescente di lontane galassie, palpitanti nel cielo nero.  
Una vendetta perfetta, la sua. Sesso e umiliazione. L’aveva tormentato con i suoi stessi desideri. Lui, pallido fantasma, aveva sconfitto e annientato il fantasma di Jane.  
Ma poi l’aveva udito piangere.  
Thor… Strinse forte le braccia e, nascosto nella notte gelida, scoppiò anche lui in un pianto improvviso e feroce. Ancora senza voce. Con singhiozzi che erano solo sussulti violenti del petto.  
«Thor!» gridò infine.  
E solo quando fu esausto ritrovò la propria ragione.

*

 

Thor riaprì gli occhi su un cielo livido. Il pallido barlume dell’alba, una superficie vuota e disperata.  
Senza sole, senza stelle.  
Un’unica macchia nera, in quel chiarore diafano, in lenti giri lo sovrastava.  
Era la sagoma lontana di un falco.  
Nonostante il freddo, e il dolore, e il senso di perdita che ora avvertiva in tutta la sua crudeltà ineluttabile, quel volo silenzioso lo fece sentire meno solo. Meno debole e strano. Fu di nuovo un fiero guerriero.  
E suo malgrado, e malgrado ciò che sapeva, guardò in alto. «Ti sto cercando» mormorò rivolto al cielo lontano.


End file.
